The CourierChampion?
by Imperator Venom
Summary: The courier has been doing work for the NCR for a while so when he got this one he thought of it as the same thing. but when he got there, a glow shown from the mouth of the cave. Inside he found a big crystal in the center. after an encounter he is sucked into a world he is not familiar of with only his pip boy and the armor on his back. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**The Beginnings **

The smell of liquor and the tunes of the radio filled my senses as I walked into the Mojave Outpost barracks. I would usually come here to check up with the Rangers stationed here, or to get my gear repaired in the building next door. I glanced to broken window that was boarded up, and saw the shadow of the giant statue sneak through the cracks.

There wasn't many people in the dimly lit room, it was only the usual people that slum around here with nothing to do. Cass was sitting at the corner with her face on the table, sleeping off the bottle of whiskey next to her. The bartender Lacey was wiping up a puddle of Nuka-Cola, most likely from a soldier who forgot that he had somewhere to be. Soft thuds can be heard from the ceiling as Ghost watches for any threats.

I look around and the worn down building waiting for my informant show. I had received a telegram this morning in front of the lucky 38, telling me that I must report here to receive my orders from a ranger.

"Welcome back Ethan! Up for another round of caravan? Or maybe you want to forget something." Lacey said with her usual smirk.

"Don't we all." Cass in a drunken slur.

"No, not today. I'm here waiting for someone. Said it was something important." I walked towards the bar and sat next to Cass and plucked at her hat. "I thought you got over your past Cass."

"Never said I would stop drinking." She mumbled.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"What are we going to do with her?" A familiar voice said next to me.

"Shut the fuck up, Boone." Cass threw her hat at the sniper.

Boone chuckled as he threw it back. He sat down and ordered a drink. "I'm guessing you received the message this morning?" He said as he took a swig from his beer.

"Yeah. But I figured a ranger would tell me what's up. You didn't get promoted did you?"

"No. No. I wish, but the ranger was busy with an issue. So he sent me instead. You need to check out the ruby hill mine, the locals from Jacobstown claim to be glowing at around midnight."

"Glowing? What do you mean?" I ordered a Nuka-cola Quantum and sat it in front of me. "Like radiation? I would think that people would be used to that by now." I said as I gulped down the drink.

"It's not radiation. They said the glow look like the piss you will have after you finish that."

I choked on the soda and spat a little bit on the table. "Seriously? I was drinking jackass." I wiped my mouth.

Boone's laughter filled the room. "I'm sorry. It was too perfect to pass up. Anyways, they want you to go no later than tomorrow to check it out. See if it's a threat or not. You'll have 15 days to make a report to the ambassador on the strip."

"Sounds like a party. Want to join for old times sake? Relive my murderous chase of Benny?" I joked.

"I would love to, but, I have to scout out the correctional facility to see if anything a salvageable there. They finally want to try and take it back." He finished his beer in one big swig.

"Wow. A whole five years. They sure are making progress." Cass mocked.

"I'll get it done." I finished the soda. "I'll take Rex with me. He's been sitting at the Lucky 38 for quite some time. I was letting him rest often the brain transplant."

"Sounds like a plan. Good hunting friend" Boon patted my back as he walked away.

I smirked as I looked at my empty bottle in front of me. "He was joking about the piss thing, right?"

"Right?"

* * *

I really hate the heat. I don't know why I went to the Mojave wasteland to begin with.

Oh right, it was the caps that brought me here.

I trudged to the mine with a burning hatred for the heat. No pun intended.

It did seem like an easy job: go to the mine, survey the area, check for source of glowing, and come back to the ambassador with a pocket full of caps.

But the weather decided to be a dick today.

"Fuck you Nevada."

I decided to head out at noon to survey the area to see if any critters wanted to ruin my day. But it turned out to be the 103F weather that did that for them. Most of it didn't help that I was wearing an armor called 'Elite Riot Gear' that has a leather trench coat, which doesn't help with the heat.

After trudging a mile, I reached the road leading to the mine. I took a swig out of my vault 13 canteen and wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"Damn. This is the worst job ever." I heard a bark from next to me. Rex panted next to me and nudged my leg, love this dog.

I look at him in disbelief. "How are you not dying in this heat?" He tilted his head at me. "Nevermind."

I glance ahead and see a pack of coyotes pacing in front of the door to the mine. Crouching, I glance over at rex. "Ready to have some fun boy?" He barked in reply.

Pulling out the 'Anti-Material Rifle', I quickly take out the alpha coyote. "Go rex!" I loudly whispered.

Rex bolts to the rest of the pack to distract them from me as I slowly take out the rest of the pack with ease.

"Good job rex!" I ran up to him and scratched his side. I walked to the mouth of the cave and stopped and glanced down to my wrist, changed to Dinner bell for closer quarter weapon, and glanced down at rex while holstering my weapon.

"Ready? Let's do this" I opened the door and step inside to the cool mine.

The darkness was a sharp contrast to the outside so my eyes had to adjust to the dim lightings of the mine before I continued. Quietly as I could, I walked through the mine, which wasn't a very long way, as it open up to a large room with a hole in the roof.

"That's new" I glance at the debris around the room and my eyes settle on the object that stood out the most.

It was the largest crystal I have ever seen. Looks like a pillar of frozen Quantum jutting out of the ground like a crooked telephone pole. Rex gave me a whimper upon seeing the crystal. Unsure what to in this situation, I stalked forward with a gloved hand out towards the crystal.

"We have found an NCR punk boys! Let's get him!" A voice roared behind me.

I whipped my body around with my shotgun pointing towards the sound. There was a line of five Legion recruits with a mixture of weapons aimed in my direction.

A sixth stepped in front of the lineup with his arms crossed in front of him. "Do you realize what you got yourself into, do you?" He grinned. He seems to be a Centurion by his armor.

"Yeah I was looking for the biggest asshole in the wasteland, Turns out he is right in front of me."

He frowned at me, "Alright smart ass" he turned to his men "Make this fucker pay." He muttered as he started to walk away.

I quickly switch to one of my favorite weapons, the CZ57 Avenger. The barrels started to spin and unloaded 30 rounds of steaming hot lead per second. I began to grin as I felt the recoil push me back slightly.

All five men dropped in the matter of seconds.

The main guy dodged behind a rock and waited for my rain of bullets to stop. I changed weapons to the Survivalist's rifle and crouch down to steady my aim.

"Sick 'em Rex!" I shouted.

Rex bolted towards the rock as the centurion raised his laser rifle and shot a beam at me; I rolled and fired at his hand. His gun dropped as he howled in pain. His pain was only short lived as rex jumped on him and clenched his jaws around his throat.

"Holy shit rex. What brain did that old lady give you." I chuckled.

Rex barked at me happily. I took off my helmet to wipe the sweat of my brow then put it back on. "Alright. Let's see what they have to offer."

I holstered my weapon as I began to walk towards the bodies as my Pip-boy's Radiation gauge starts to go crazy. Rex began to whine as I turned my head around to see that the crystal and it started glowing brighter and brighter.

I shielded my eyes with my hand then the ground suddenly started shaking and rocks started to fall. I heard a yelp and turned to see that Rex was at the mouth of the mine barking at me.

I tried to run to him but I was being pulled back to the crystal. A portal formed at the crystal and I was being pulled in. I tripped and tried to grab anything that I could. But the attempt was futile, I flew into the portal.

The force of entry was so crushing that I passed out in a cold, dark void.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for taking your time to read my first attempt on a first person story line. I know it has a few flaws in the text, and I'm hoping you guys could help me out! So please leave a review. I'm m open for any type of review. **

**A/N 2: SO. This is what I have been working on the past few months. Re-writing my first few chapters. The reason for that, is because that I felt that the first few chapters were bland and boring. So I took the liberty to change them to introduce the character, and more, properly. So the next new chapter may be a while. BUT. It's gonna be good. I hope. See y'all there!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow guys to be honest I wasn't expecting people to read my story but welcome! I will try to be uploading a story once a week but no promises. I got this story when I thought about how my character form my favorite game/series will react when is thrown in a game that I play almost every day. Yeah I'm a loser. BUT ANYWAYS. Thank you so much for joining. :D

Chapter 2

Found

It was a rainy day at the institute of war. Champion and Summoners were busy around the courtyard market. All trying to buy whatever they need at the last minute while trying to stay dry. Yasuo was walking through the courtyard paying no attention to the rain. He was used to the rain from all those days running away from Ionia's military.

He was walking to the bar at the opposite end of the massive courtyard to try and forget that frustrating match he had to partake in. The match was a dispute between Ionia and Piltover for some political issue he could care less about.

His team had a terrible beginning when Sona's summoner had left for something so she had to sit in base until her summoner showed, which was 30 minutes later.

It really didn't matter much because Yasuo, thanks to his jungler Lee sin, had picked up 5 easy kills on the enemy Heimerdinger and was able to carry his team to victory. But of course it was still a 4v5 so there was some unfair team fights, but managed to pull it off.

He swore under his breath as he soothe a pain in his neck. He thinks that Ionia is picking him just to piss him off.

He suddenly heard what sounds like a small thunder storm followed after by a loud crash. Yasuo grabbed for his sword out of habit, only to grab air.

After mentally face-palming for forgetting that they take weapons after matches; he walked cautiously towards the sound. Upon reaching the destination, he saw an abandoned booth at the far corner of the court yard. Or at least, was a booth. The whole stand was reduced to nothing but splinters of wood and shredded cloth.

There was a faded purple glow surrounding the rubble, and In the middle of it all was a body lying still. Yasuo ran to the figure in a hurry to make sure the person was still alive. The man or woman, the clothing made it hard to tell, was out cold. He could not figure out where this person was from, but they needed help.

A small crowd was forming around them to see what was going on as well. After a few moments of everybody just standing around, Yasuo got annoyed. "Is everybody just gonna stand there? This person heed help!" he shouted.

Yasuo saw Thresh and Soraka run through the crowd to him. "What seems to be the problem Ionian?" Thresh asked.

"This man is unconscious." Yasuo pointed down at the body on the ground.

"Oh dear. Okay. Yasuo and Thresh help me carry him to my quarters, it isn't very far" Soraka ordered.

They both nodded and picked up the body and weaved through the crowd, through the crowded hallways, and into Soraka's room. Once they got there Thresh had to go finish up some things with the Shadow Isles, leaving Yasuo to carry the person. After carrying taking the full weight, he confirmed his suspicion that the person was a man.

"Lay him on that bed" Soraka said.

After laying the man on his back Yasuo had a good look at the mysterious man. He was in what looked like a mixture of a coat and armor, with something weird on his wrist.

Soraka began to chant a spell to check on him. After a while she stopped and bowed her head down in exhaustion.

"This man is fine. He is only unconscious for now. He only has a few broken bones and even in his interior organs seem to be fine. But it seems like there are some foreign objects in him. Something metal." She sat down on the chair next to the bed.

Yasuo nodded with everything she said, even only knowing one or two thing she just mentioned.

"Wait metal? Like a blade or bullet stuck in him?" He questioned

"I'm not sure. But if it was, he would be bleeding profusely after carrying him here." Soraka slowly got up from the chair. "Now I am going to remove his head piece so we can get a good look at his face to make sure no cuts or broken nose and stuff like that."

Yasuo looked down at the helmet to see how they can remove it. After studying for a while he put his hands on the helmet and tugged it slightly.

It wouldn't budge.

He tugged harder and harder, almost pulling the man off the bed, before Soraka put her hand on his shoulder to tell him to stop. She grabbed the helmet and turned it a bit and a hissing sound can be heard. She remove it to see what the man looked like.

His face was covered with scars and dirt. He had a cuts and bruises that were faded, almost healed. Yasuo studied his face for a bit before Soraka spoke again.

"So Yasuo, Do you know where a person like him would be from?"

He thought for a moment. "No. not at all. I would guess someone from Piltover but that thing on his wrist and his armor looks more advanced than anything I ever saw".

She sighed. "Well. We will just let him rest and we will ask questions when he is better. I will also try to grab Caitlyn or Jayce in here to see if they recognize him. "

Yasuo nodded and left the room. Soraka took on more glance at the strange man and left after Yasuo.

A/N 2: So for this chapter, not much has really changed because, I could not for the life of me figure out how to make it better. If y'all have any suggestions, let me know! Later.


	3. Character Bio

**So my friend asked me to make a character Bio. so here it is.**

**Name:** Ethan Nixon  
**Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Brown  
Height*: 6'5"  
Sex: Male  
Age:** **21**

(*Basically my height.)

**Places Traveled:**

Mojave Wasteland: Completed

Sirerra Madre: Completed

Zion: Completed

Big Empty: Comlpeted

The Divide: Completed

**Idolized by:** Boomers, Followers of the Apocalypse, NCR, Novac.

**Liked by:** Brotherhood of Steel, Freeside, Goodsprings, The Strip, Great Khans.

**Vilified by: **Caeser's Legion, Powder Gangers.

**Favorite Weapon:** Survivalist's Rifle

**Favorite Armor: **Elite Riot Gear (not because of LoL. huehuehue)

**Favorite Perk:** (This is for me) Lord Death

**Skills**

**Barter: 67**

**Energy Weapons: 64**

**Explosives: 69 **

**Guns: 75**

**Lockpick: 100**

**Medicine: 75**

**Melee Weapons: 64**

**Repair: 100**

**Science: 100 **

**Sneak: 100**

**Speech: 100**

**Survival: 90**

**Unarmed: 12**

**S.P.E.C.I.A.L.**

**Strength: 7**

**Perception: 6**

**Endurance: 6**

**Charisma: 5**

**Intelligence: 7**

**Agility: 5**

**Luck: 5 **


	4. Chapter 3

The Courier…..Champion?

**Chapter 3**

**Rude Awakening**

I groaned as I woke up from what seemed a very painful nap.

"What just happened?" I spoke aloud.

I suddenly realized that my helmet was not on my head. Painfully, I look around to try and find it; only to find it on table next to me. I sigh and lifted my arm with my pip-boy on it to try and find out what is broken and or damaged.  
_**  
**__Ok. So, my right arm and my left leg is broken. Fantastic._

I pull out two Stimpaks for my injuries, and injected them to my arm and thigh. I move my head to check for more injuries but gasped slightly_.__My neck is also strained; how did that happen?_

After waiting for a while, I checked my arm and leg to see if they healed_._

_Good as new_**_._**

Slowly I got off the bed I was in and began to check my surroundings. It seemed to be in a relatively small room with navy blue walls and beige carpet. The bed was in the middle back of the room with a glass nightstand next to it. There is a dresser with a mirror on top. There is a small light in the ceiling. It looks like a small orb of light that dimly lit my room so it was dark.

I picked up my helmet off of the nightstand and put it back on. After checking all my armor pieces to see that they're in order, I slowly walked to the door adjacent to the foot of the bed.

I pulled out 'Lucky' and slowly opened the door. I looked out from the door and saw a dark room. I crouched down and activated 'Sneak Vision' on the helmet to see what was in the main room.

It still had the navy blue walls and the beige carpeting, but it was a decent sized room. There was a couch in the center of the room with a fireplace on the right side of the room. To the left was the kitchen. There is another door across the room in front of me.

_I _slowly move forward into the bigger room. Suddenly the front door opens. I react quickly by powering on a stealth boy and hide by the arm of the couch. I peer over the edge to see who or what come through the door, and what came in was a woman.

At least that is what I thought, till she turned on the light in the kitchen and gave the living room a soft glow.

Is that a horn?

She gasped suddenly and walked towards the room I was in. I got a better look at her when she came closer.  
_**  
**__Wait are those hooves?_

"Didn't I close the door?" she spoke softly.

She walked back to the couch and just as she walked past me I jumped up and put my left hand on her mouth to silence her and grabbed 'Lucky" with my right and pushed the barrel of the gun to her neck.

"Don't scream and don't even try running or I will shoot. Do you understand?" The stealth shield dissipated as I finished my sentence.

Hearing no response besides her shaking breathing, I pushed her to the wall next to the fireplace and faced her towards me with her back to the wall

"Do you understand?!" I shouted. She nodded her head with wide eyes and tears rolling down her cheeks.  
_  
_She must be an innocent civilian in this world but I need information.__"Tell me who you are." I demanded

"M-my name I-is Soraka, I-I'm a healer." she sobbed.

"What is this place-"

"Hey Soraka! How is that man doing? I have Caitlyn with me to see him, sorry in advance we just came from a match."

A man walked in with a cowboy style clothing on him, a Stetson with a poof of hair behind it and a sword on his hip. With him is a woman in a purple dress, long violet-ish hair and a tall hat with a rifle slung over her back. They both looked at her than me and the man seemed to get into a fighting stance while the woman crouched onto her knee and pull her rifle with the sights right on me.

"HEY! What are you doing with her!" shouted the man.

"Get away from her immediately! If you do not comply I will use force!" the woman, Caitlyn I presume, yelled.

Well, what a predicament I put myself into. I have to guess they are enemies but I can't tell for sure; my helmet can't register them_**.**_I grit my teeth "Who are you! Friend or Foe!" I shout in the confusion.

Then Soraka shouted "HELP ME!"

_OK! Now I'm in trouble._

The man raised his sword and shouted "HASAKI" then a tornado came rushing at my side.

My fighting instinct, I call it Mojave Zone, kicks in and I roll back into the couch and hide behind the arm away from them. I pull out a Service Rifle and aimed it at the man. Caitlyn reacted quickly and shouted "Yasuo! Wind wall!" The man slashed his sword on the ground in front of them as I fired four rounds.

Now I am a really good shot with any weapon. On my free time, I go down to Camp McCarran to perfect my aim with Boone as my spotter. He told me that I have a good enough aim to rival him in the First Recon in the NCR. So I was pretty pissed to find Yasuo still standing after I fired the shots at his arms and legs_._So I glanced over again to see what the hell blocked the bullets, and it was a wall of very fast moving wind.

"Are you kidding me?Fine,let's see how that 'wall' does with a laser rifle_." I muttered._I switched to the 'AER14 Prototype' and fired two laser beams at his legs. The beams of light bounced off the wall into the roof and ground

_What the hell!?__Forget this! I'm going up close and_personal!I switched to the 'Two-Step Goodbye' and leaped over the couch towards the man. I readied my fist to punch him when all of a sudden I am thrown to the side and landed on the ground, hard.

I tried to get up but I couldn't. A rather large net was keeping me to the ground. I see Caitlyn walk over to me on the ground and put her boot on my chest and say with a small smirk "You forgot all about me. I feel hurt."

Yasuo walked over to me and shouted at me "What the hell is wrong with you! You almost killed me!"

"Kinda the point." I spat. He scowled and was about to say something when we heard a small sound from the corner of the room.

"H-help m-me." Soraka said quietly.

We all look in her direction and saw she was holding her side, it was dripping in blood. She fell to the ground.

"Soraka!" Caitlyn and Yasuo both shouted. They rushed to her side to check her

"She has a slight pulse. Yasuo go get someone with a healing ability now!" Caitlyn ordered. He nodded and ran out the door leaving the three of us in the room.

_Shit this is all my fault. Nice going smart one!_ I scolded to myself. Seeing that the holes in the net are large enough for my arms I pushed them through I got out Super-Heated Cosmic knife to cut through the rope. Once I freed myself I stood up and turned to see a rifle barrel at my head.

"Don't even think about running murderer." Caitlyn said coldly.

"Listen lady, I did not shoot her intentionally, the bullet ricocheted into her side. You should know this, because you have a rifle. Secondly, she isn't dead she is passed out in shock. Thirdly, I am a soldier of the New California Republic. We do not shoot at civilians, and if we do, we treat them. So that is what I'm exactly going to do, so if you would please move so I can stop her from dying." I gestured to the woman on the ground.

She set her jaw then stepped aside to let me through "Fine, but any funny business and I will shoot." she said.

Wow major Déjà vu_**.**__  
_  
I looked back at Soraka to see what I could do. "Alright. You, go grab me some hot water, stat."

She nodded and ran to the kitchen. I moved her hand to see that one of the bullets from the service rifle went into her hip, but not too far. Caitlyn soon came back with hot water. I took out an NCR first aid pack and pulled out tweezers and a stim-pack. I moved the tweezers to the entry hole and slowly moved in the injury to pull out the bullet. Soraka suddenly awoke and screamed in pain, her face seemed paler.

"Caitlyn! Hold her down now!" I ordered.

She moved to hold her hands down. I pushed further and grabbed the bullet and slowly pulled back, Soraka was screaming in pain even louder. After a minute the bullet is out of the wound. After that I put the bullet and tweezers in the hot water. I took the stimpak and hoovered it close to the skin next to the injury.

"What is that?" I heard Caitlyn over the loud crying of Soraka.

"It's a medicine from where I come from. It heals all types of injury, and I hope it heals hers." After I said that injected the medicine into the wound.

She screamed once more before passing out from exhaustion. Caitlyn suddenly looked at her face then to the wound. It was closing at an alarming rate and color was returning to Soraka's face. I sighed and leaned back against the wall to rest, which didn't last long as I found myself to be on the ground on my back.

_Again?! Come on! I just saved her life! Could you give the damn net a break!_ I yelled in my mind. But I soon found out that it wasn't a net on me. It was some woman with teal hair with what seemed like yellow highlights, and she was hugging me.

"Uh. Hi?" I said uncertainly. It was silent for around a few moments with her on me. "Um, why is she hugging me?" I ask.

Yasuo appeared next to me "Sona said that raka is one of her best friends and she watched you save her." He explained.

As he finished, Sona hugged tighter. I froze for a bit before I put my hand on her head "You're welcome, but I am the one that caused her to be injured in the first place." I said with a bit of regret in my voice.

Sona lifted her head and looked right at me, she had tears running down her face but she made a motion to remove my helmet. I was uncertain because I usually never take of my helmet after a close call with a Legion sniper. But I made an exception and removed my helmet but kept it close. She looked right into my eyes and placed her hands on my head, suddenly I heard a voice in my head

"_I know what happened. Yasuo was explaining it to me on the way. I was furious and sad at the same time, but when we ran in and saw you trying your hardest to help her. I knew that you are not a bad person."_ Sona told me. She put her head on my chest.

"Keep in mind. She may like you, but you shot at me."Yasuo said next to me.

"Yeah and I'm going to keep an eye on you." Caitlyn said.

I nodded once I got on my feet. I walked over to Soraka and picked her up. The two immediately reached for their weapons. "Relax, I'm just going to move her to the couch to rest." After doing so, I picked up my helmet and set it on the counter in front of the kitchen. I pulled out a bar stool to sit down to take in all this information that happen in the past ten minutes.

"Man I need a drink." I went to my Pip-boy to pull out a bottle of whisky and set it next to my helmet. I thought for a moment and then motion everyone to come around me.

"Well since I tried to kill you, ordered you around and almost kill your friend there. Let me tell you about me and where I am from." Everyone looked at each other and slowly gathered around me. I took a swig out of the whiskey bottle, the burn helped me concentrate.

"So this is my story."

**Part three is here! So I kept going over this to make sure it was top notch for you guys. Chapter four is soon!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Story**

"It all started when I got shot in the head." I began. "I was delivering a package from a postal office called the Mojave Express. I had done other courier jobs before but this one was different. This one was going for over 20,000 caps."

"Now I had suspicions about this job, but it was still a large sum of caps. So I decided to take the job not caring about the risks. But I should of. I was walking past a small town called Good Springs when all of a sudden I was hit in the back of my head with a blunt object and I passed out. When I came to, my wrists and ankles were tied together. There was this man named Benny, who had this kind of attitude that just makes you want to punch him in the face, he started talking about the package I had and then he told me that I had bad luck. And said 'It was all rigged from the start' and shot me in the head with this pistol" I pulled out the 'Maria' to show them what it looked like.

Sona had a shocked face on, Yasuo was surprised, and Caitlyn had a puzzled face.

"How were you able to survive a bullet at point blank?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'm not sure myself, but I'm just lucky that someone, or in better terms some_thing_, found me and took me in to the doctor to get me patched up." I explained.

"After I had my self-patched up. I headed on out to find the person who shot me in the head. I first traveled to a town called 'Prim' where the locals were held up in a building and the town over ran by a group of people called the Powder Ganders. These guys were mean sons of bitches. Ex-prisoners who roam the wastes looking for something to do. In order to get the info I need, I had to help the town. So I had killed all the Powder Gangers and rescued their deputy. After all of that the deputy told me to head to another town called 'Novac'. The town was easily found because it had a giant T-Rex in front of it."

"What's a T-Rex?" Yasuo asked.

"What? Didn't you guys have dinosaurs?"

Caitlyn coughed, Yasuo sat dumbfounded, Sona shook her head.

I sighed. "Well. Dinosaurs were a reptilian species that are extinct in my world." While speaking I pulled out one of the figures I 'bought' in Novac.

"Were they that small?" Yasuo asked while scratching his head.

"No the T-Rex was 30 feet tall." I said nonchalantly.

All three of them were in utter shock.

"That tall?!" Shouted Yasuo.

"Excuse me?!" Yelled Caitlyn.

Sona just hid behind Caitlyn.

"Woah whoa. Its ok, they are long gone. They all died 65 million years ago in my world." I reassured them. I cleared my throat.

"The person who had the information that I needed in Novac was a sniper in the military that I currently in. He left the First Recon to be a day guard for the small town. He wouldn't give me this information for free. So he told me that I had to clear out an old factory that made rockets. It took forever so I'm going to sum it down. I killed a lot of things, met people, helped people, and killed all the bad things left over. After that was done I got another place that I had to go to, called Boulder City. When I got there I meet some guys that had worked with the man that shot me. After threatening them and sort of helping them out, I got the final location to get my revenge."

"You seem to walk a lot from where you are from." Caitlyn said.

I looked at her in annoyance. "Yes, because New Vegas is a rather large place."

"Why not just teleport to each place." Yasuo said.

"We don't have teleporters. Can I finish my story?" I asked them. They nodded.

"I went to the big capital. That is where Benny is, the guy who shot me. When I arrived I went to the Tops casino to get my revenge. Once I saw him I grabbed him by his collar and shoved him to the wall with a pistol at his throat. He tried to plea with me and tried to say sorry. But I didn't let him say a word. I grabbed his pistol and shot him under his jaw. It went through his mouth and out the top his head. After I did that, I wandered around looking for things to do, somehow getting involved with a war, and taking control over a dam. After the fight of the dam, I just wandered around doing mercenary work."  
I downed my drink. "Well there are other stories that happens after, like getting abducted twice. My brain, heart, and spine getting removed and talking to my brain. And leading a peaceful tribe into war. But those stories are for another day." I threw the bottle in the sink behind me. "That's my story."

All of their faces were a mixture of confusion, scared, and sight disgust.

"That seems rough." Yasuo said slowly.

"Life is rough where I'm from, it's kill or be killed." I leaned forward towards them, "I'm going to be honest with all of you, and I would like to think I am a good person. But I lived in a world where friendships are extremely hard to come by. I have killed many people, good and bad. I have done many things that I still remember to this day, some I regret others I look back and laugh." I sighed.

"I just want to let you all know this. So it won't be a surprise later." I leaned back and rested on the bar. "So if you guys don't want to talk to me anymore that's fine. I'm just going to find a way back home." I turned around to grab his helmet. I suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and I turned around to see Sona behind him. "Yes?"

'_It doesn't matter what happened there, you are here for now._' her voice flowed through my head. '_While you are here, why not take this chance to start over?'_she said.

I shook my head. "It's because the past always seems to come back to haunt you. So you can never really 'start over'." I saw Yasuo nod slightly out of the corner of my eye.

'_Well. Then from now on, I will call you friend.'_ Sona said with a smile.

I chuckled "You don't have to do that because of guilt." I told her.

'_I'm not doing it because of guilt. I'm doing this because I want to._' she said with slight stubbornness voice.

I was slightly stunned when she said all of that. "Even after all that?" I asked in confusion. She nodded. "Well then. I guess I'll try to do the same then." I said with a small smile. I turned to the rest of them. "I hope I can do to the same to all of you."

Then I was hit by a ball of fire.

**A/N****: Wow! Okay. Sorry about the extremely long wait for this chapter. Through all of the testing and the gaming and the fact of me being so lazy, it's finally here! So enjoy and I will see you guys next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Mysterious Stranger**

I guess I'm happy that the ball of fire hit me in the chest, because I wasn't wearing my helmet. The ball of flame hit me with a force like I was punched with a Power fist. It knocked the breath out of me as I hit the ground. I gasped for air as I glanced up at my attacker.

The attacker was a female wearing a kind of golden armor and what seem like wings on her back. I was going to assume that she was an angel, until I saw the wicked looking sword in her right hand. She entered the room with a cold look on her face.

The other champions in the room got in front of me to block her.

"What is your problem?" Yasuo called out.

"Yeah. I have never seen you act like this to anyone but your sister, Kayle." Caitlyn said in agreement.

I got up painfully and leaned against the wall to steady me as I put a hand on my chest. I caught my breath before speaking. "Did we meet before? Because I'm apparently famous for making people angry that I don't even know." I grabbed my helmet on the counter next to me and put it on. I was not taking any chances with this new threat.

Kayle narrowed her eyes at me and dashed towards me. I jumped back to dodge her attack and leaned on the sofa. I clenched my teeth.__

I can't have another fight in here. I glanced down at Soraka still resting on the sofa. I need to get out of this room if I am going to have to fight again.

I glanced at the door, then back the woman across from me. Without a second thought, I bolted for the door and made a hard right.

"Hey!" I heard the woman shout. "Get back here!" she chased me out the door with Caitlyn and Yasuo in hot pursuit.

I pulled out a can of Mentats and popped one of the mints in my mouth. The effects began to kick in instantly as I glanced around quickly to see a sign that lead to an open courtyard. I made a mad dash in that direction till I came upon the doors. I pushed them open and ran out in the night sky.

The area was well lit due to several large braziers surround the courtyard that was about the same size as the courtyard in the Old Mormon Fort. I stopped in the middle and turned around to see the armored woman dash through the same doors.

She came to a stop 10 feet away from me. "Are you done running?" she yelled.

Caitlyn and Yasuo finally arrived to the door. "Kayle calm down!" shouted Caitlyn.

"Stay out if you know what's good for you." She warned. Then the doors slammed shut on their own.

I reset my helmet that was not attached properly due to the whole last minuet running out of the room. "Yeah. Now what do you want with me." I shout back.

"You don't know who I am. But I know who you are, Courier." she spat.

Oh joy. Like I haven't heard that before.

"How do you know me?" I say as I crossed my arms.

She didn't say anything, she just charged at me with her sword drawn. I quickly reacted by pulling out "The Liberator" to parry the attack. I jumped back to regain my footing as she came to me and swiped downward. I raised the flat of my blade to block the blow and pushed her away.

"Answer me damn you!" I shouted as I swung the machete towards her.

She blocked it and I came in close and cross swords. "Tell me!" I shouted in her face.

She spat on one of my lens and jumped back. "I've been you your world. The Mojave Wasteland." she yelled as she landed a few feet away from me. "I've seen what it is was like. With all of the evil and darkness covering the land. I've been everywhere looking for my wretched sister and your world disgusted me the most."

I wiped the spit off and put the machete in front of me in a fighting position. "So you've been to my world, so what. How do you know about me in specific?" I said loudly.

"I've heard all about you throughout the Wastes: From a tall building above a layer of red clouds, inside was a woman with scars who knew about you. To a place you call 'The Divide', a man like you, a Courier, Who ranted about you walking a lonesome road." She spread out her wings.

"There was stories of you, the killer of the bull, as the other courier put it. You kill everything in your path. An old man in robes named Elijah, A leader of a tribe called The White Legs, A man with a severe illness in his head named Caesar, And an old man called House." she pointed her sword at me.

"You have kill many in your world full of war. I will not allow it here in Valoran, so I must eliminate you, Courier." she said in a cold voice. Her sword was slowly covered in a layer a flame.

"Are you kidding me?" I say in disbelief when I the flames.

She swung her sword and the fire reached out towards me. I rolled out of the way and stood up, only to see the flames still following me. I didn't have enough time to react as the flames hit me square in the chest.

I was knocked onto my back as the fire spread across my body for a few seconds. I swatted at the flames till they dissipated.

Looks like I'm not getting up close and personal. Fine by me.

I switched to the "Survivalist Rifle" and shouldered my weapon with my sights aim at her sword arm and fired a few rounds to try and disable it, so the fight would be in my favor. The bullet hit the armor only to ricochet and hit a nearby brazier, spilling hot coals and embers all over the ground between us.

"That was a nice trick, But you forget that I have wings." she taunted. She flapped her wings and rose a few feet in the air.

I fired more rounds at her chest and waist, but the bullets keep bouncing off of her. I growl softly before emptying an entire clip on her in frustration.

Why am I not doing anything against her?! Is she one of the 'things' for the Sierra Madre? This is very annoying.

"Die already!" I growled.

I reloaded and was about to fire another shot, when a force abruptly knocked Kayle out of the sky. I was knocked to the ground as well by an unseen force soon after. My rifle landed out of arms reach and almost landed in the embers. The courtyard was swarmed with People in robes, as well as several other people. I could see Yasuo and Caitlyn finally burst through the doors and run towards us.

"Champion Kayle! Stand down immediately!" a robed man shouted.

A few others swarmed around me. "Who is this?" I heard someone say. "How did he get here?" I heard another say. "Is that a woman?"

"Do I look and sound like a damn woman!" I shouted

"Raise the unknown." a taller robbed man said.

I was suddenly lifted up the ground. My arms and legs were bound by a yellow light. The tall man walked up to me and lowered his hood. He had long black hair with a full beard. My eyes widen when I saw his face features.

There is no way that he is related to Elijah. But he looks so much like a younger version of him.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here." the man asked.

"I'll tell you on a few conditions. One, you let me down. And two, stop that crazy bitch from trying to kill me." I spat in her direction.

"What did you call me?!" she shouted as she struggled against the restrictions.

"Enough." the man shouted. "How can we trust you?"

"We can vouch for him summoner." Caitlyn said as she ran up to them with Yasuo right behind her.

The summoner thought for a moment before nodding to the other summoners around him.

I felt the force surrounding me vanish as I dropped to the floor. I stretched and went over to my rifle. As I went to pick it up, ten people surrounded me.

"Relax, I'm only picking up my rifle. I'm not going to shoot any of you." I muttered.

I slung my rifle over my shoulder and walked up to the taller fellow.

"Now, where can we talk without anyone trying to kill me." I sad as I quickly glance at Kayle. Who was being dragged out of the courtyard.

The man nodded. "Follow me. I know a place we can talk." he turned to another man in robes. "Get Shen and Akali to my office and inform them that I need their assistance. They may trust him, but I'm not taking any chances." the other man nodded and ran through the doors.

I rolled my eyes as I followed him through the doors.

We arrived to his office after walking for about 10 minutes.

"This place is huge. Doesn't it get annoying sometimes?" I ask.

"You get used to it after a while." he replied in a neutral tone.

I shrugged as he opened the door and followed him inside.

It was a nice looking room with a big window looking outside. In the middle of the room was a wooden desk with one chair behind it with one in front of it as well. He sat down in the chair behind his desk and motioned me to sit in front of him. I put my rifle next to the chair and sat down.

"Alright. Before I start, I want to know your name." I said.

He leaned forward, "My name is Zach, and I am the head summoner in this sector. That is all I'm willing to give you for the time being."

I sighed and leaned back in the chair. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything." He put his hands together on his desk. "I want to know who you are, what you are, how did you get here." He leaned back slightly. "And if you try and do anything, you will be killed immediately."

As he said that, two figures appeared on each side of him. On his left was a man dressed in blue armor with two swords crossed on his back. His head covered in a mask. To his right was a woman in a rather reveling green armor with two wicked looking weapons in each of her hands. I can only see her eyes.

I raised my eyebrow when I looked at the woman.

What's with the clothing style here? What am I saying? I totally forgot about fiend armor.

Her eyes narrowed at me and I quickly adverted my gaze.

She can see my eyes with my helmet on?

I leaned in. "Aright, let me tell you what I told the other three." I said.

"I was then called to do a mission by my superiors to search this cave that the people from the town near it claimed that it glowed. Inside was a giant blue crystal that I had never seen before. As I tried to near it, I was attacked by this group of legionaries and one of them had a laser rifle who shot the crystal by accident. After the fight the crystal began to glow and a portal opened up and I was dragged in. Next thing I knew, I was here in Soraka's room." I finished explaining everything.

Zach stared at me for a few seconds to try and figure out what I just told him.

"So you are a soldier from where you are from and has discovered a crystal that, when shot by a laser, teleported you here." Zach summarized, to which I nodded in reply.

"So what happened when you got here?" He asked.

I froze for a moment to think on what I should tell him. "Uh. Well, nothing happened actually."

"He's lying" the man on the left said.

"He did hesitate on answering the question." The woman said.

Zach nodded slightly. His eyes focused on me, "What really happened when you woke."

I sighed as I readjusted in the seat. "If you really want to know." I said while picking at my rifle with my right hand. "I'm not sure how exactly I got here, but all I know is that I awoke in her room with some severe injuries. I healed myself and the tried to scout around to find out where I was. As I left the bedroom however, Soraka came back to her room. I reacted by putting a pistol to her head and demanded to tell me where I am. I only acted on impulse, due to the harsh environment of my world." I pulled out the clip and took a bullet out to fiddle with it.

"After I did that, Yasuo and Caitlyn came in to see me with a gun to their friends head and a small battle happened. I pushed Soraka out of the way when I fought, but she was the only one to receive injuries due to a bullet bouncing off of Yasuo's wall." I showed them the bullet. "It was only this round and not hollow point, so the damage isn't so bad. As Yasuo left to grab medical attention, I personally removed the bullet and healed her wound. If you want to check it out, she is still on her couch in her room the last I checked." I tossed the round in the air and caught it with the same hand. When the bullet hit my glove, I saw the two masked people beside me with their weapons drawn on me,

"Oh what. I told you the truth." I said in annoyance.

"You harmed one of our friends. We don't take that lightly." The woman said while putting her blade to my throat and putting pressure. She leaned in so she was looking at me through my lens.

"If it were up to me, I would kill you in a heartbeat. However it is not my decision to make." She growled as she backed up and easing the pressure of the blade.

I twitched slightly as I put a hand to my neck to ease the feeling of the steel blade that was still faintly there. I sighed and looked at Zach, "Let me get some things clear before you let that cloud your judgment."

I put the bullet back in the clip, put the clip back in the rifle, and put the rifle on my lap. "I was a courier back where I'm from. I traveled across the Mojave many times, and I always helped anyone that I can. I joined the NCR so I can help more people. What you heard from the angel about me killing is not wrong. But those people were terrible people."

"Caesar was a man who killed men, abduct children into slavery, and forced woman into sex slaves."

"Elijah was a man who was going to use old world technology to kill everyone in the Mojave because he was delusional. Following an old world quote 'Begin again'."

"The white legs tribal leader, Salt-Upon Wounds, was a leader with the eyes full of war. He would stop at nothing to see the peaceful tribe, The Sorrows, be wiped out so he can claim the land for his own."

"And Mr. House was an old world man full of greed. He wanted the entirety of the Strip to be his own. He wanted to rid of the NCR and take everything for his own. He had to be put down."

"All those men were people of evil. I had to do what I believed was right to spread peace in this time of war." I stood up and walked right up to the desk. "I would never, under any circumstances, would kill or harm any citizen. Even though I am not from this world, I knew she was an innocent in this world."

I removed my helmet and looked Zach in the eyes.

"I had no intention to harm anyone. My actions may have been, what most would consider, not peaceful. But keep in mind, the world I live in has a motto that every man, woman, or child knows to heart. Its kill or be killed. I have to make sure the people I help wont stab or shoot me in the back. Trust is almost nonexistent in everyone."

My frustration rose as I continue to talk.

"I have Legionary assassins after me at all times. I had people almost shoot me in fear because they had some bad experience with someone who they thought would help them but just robbed them and raped the women of the family. I had people who used me to get something and I had to kill them to survive."

I almost started shouting before I caught myself. I sighed heavily. "Do you see what I had gone through? You should be able to see why I had acted the way I did. I was thrown in a situation in an unknown places. I could not tell who is friend or foe. I had to resort to my military training. But I did take care of her wounds as soon as possible."

I put on my helmet and put the rifle in my pip-boy and crossed my arms.

Zach stared at me for a while trying to process on what I had thrown at him. After a while he got up and walked up to me. "Look. I have no idea what to do in this type of situation. This is literally the only time that I had to deal with this scenario. So here is what I am going to do. I am going to talk to the higher ups and see what we can do. Since that would take a couple of days, I'm going to give you a room in our champion dorm. I will have a champion outside your door for safety reasons. They will follow you were ever you go outside your dorm. I hope you understand."

I nodded as I stood up. "I understand given the situation. One thing, could you ask and see if they could return me back to my world?"

"I will try." He walked to his office door. "Akali. Take Ethan to room 111 on floor 4. Shen stay for a bit. We need to talk."

Akali seemed to grip her weapons tighter before turning to me. "Follow close behind me, but don't try anything funny." she glared at me.

I rolled my eyes before following her out the room. We walked down the hallway before she stopped me with a blade pointed at me.

"Listen closely. He may trust you but I don't. If you hurt anyone else from my home, I will personally kill you myself."

I pushed the blade away with the palm of my hand quickly and put "Lucky" to her head.

"I won't hurt anyone from this point on that I find as my ally. If you turn into my enemy. I will not hesitate to pull this trigger the next time I put it to your head. I dealt with more terrifying assassins then you princess. Don't rattle my cage." I growled. I quickly retracted the pistol and put it in the holster on my thigh.

She glared at me when I said 'princess'. She stomped her foot and walked in the direction to my room.

I probably should not piss her off. But she deserved it. What a bitch. I thought to myself as I followed her.

What did I get myself into?

**(A/N): **Ok. I'm going to make this brief because I really don't like writing these anymore. I updated/going to update the previous chapters so they build a better way then what they are currently. Also, I know I said I was going to update weekly but that's not going to happen. I just can't seem to write a lengthy chapter in just one week. I do apologize for that, but I just want to make the chapters more enjoyable. I hope you can understand. One more thing. If you want to have your summoner in my story (Cause I'm keeping them in the world dammit), message me the name and who they represent (champion/faction) and how you want them to meet Ethan. It's something I want to try out and it would give me ideas for future chapters. Stay classy and see you in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Re-Suited**

"What the fuck am I going to do around here?" I groan as I pace the silent room.

The room that they provided me looks like a cleaner version of the hotel room I got in Novac.

Now that I think about it, it's not unlike the room I had in Novac. A nice bed. A bathroom, even a kitchen. Actually. Scratch that. Fewer bugs here.

Rinsing in the shower, I jump to work, setting my hands to polishing the dull metals of my armor. Not that I have anything better to do, but that only lasted an hour.

I walk to the door and looked out the eyehole on it to see that woman in green armor was missing. I was surprised then I immediately tried to open the door.

Locked. Typical.

I sighed as I walked to the living room and flopped on the couch and looked out the window next to me. Outside was a park filled with people and other strange sightings. My eyes widen as I see a violet behemoth stomping rather close to the building. I jump up and ran to the window to get a closer look at it.

"His name is Cho'Gath. A creature of the void." My ears tick at the feminine tone, muscles tensing. My hands draws up, snagging Lucky as I face the speaker.

In front of me was a woman with sharply bright, pink hair, eyes tracking it like a beacon. The signs in New Vegas, lighting the bars, that pink. Emblazoned in that same shade of neon, the Legion Number Six below her left eye. This could be bad…

"How did you get here? You Legion?" I demanded, fist tightening around Lucky's grip

She looked at me with a puzzled look on her face. "What's a Legion? And why don't you put that down before I bust your face in." she said with a smug grin.

I look next to her to see my helmet lying on the couch. Fuck.

I put the pistol back in holster and crossed my arms. "I'll ask again. How and why are you here?"

"The only way in here, the front door." she said matter of fact. "For the reason, I'm going to be your guard for a bit. Akali had to leave for a match."

"A match?" I asked with an eyebrow raised

"Yeah. A league match, you know, political battles." she said as she walked to a box in front of the couch. She pressed a button on the side and a holographic screen appeared on the wall behind it.

No I don't know what you mean. I rolled my eyes as I walk next to her and stare at the screen. I saw that woman standing next to a statue holding a staff with a red crystal on top of it, in a different outfit then what he had seen her originally in. I didn't realize that I was staring till the girl next to me stifled a laugh.

"Don't stare at her too long. She would kill you if she knew you saw her in her 'Nurse' outfit after what you did to her." she turned off the screen. I look at her with a confused glance. "Oh yeah. I know what you said to her. You must have a death wish or have balls of steel to say that to her." she said as she turned to me.

"She doesn't scare me. What I said was true. I dealt with more threatening people then a woman in a skimpy outfit with two small scythes." I leaned against the wall next to the window and watched the park below.

The woman laughed a bit before speaking again. "Oh man. You clearly never heard of her then. She is one of the most skilled assassins in Ionia. She always said that she is the last thing her target never saw." She said as she sat down on the couch.

My eye twitched when I heard that. Reminded me of a companion I was with before the battle of Hoover Dam. Was a part of the first recon snipers group. He left to go his own way after the battle. Poor man. Did miss his company after a while. Was a good spotter and always had my back.

I wonder how he is doing.

"Where are you from." she said suddenly, breaking me out of my train of thought.

"Not from this world. A place far more dangerous than this world full of peace." I turned to see her looking inside my helmet and poking her finger inside of it. "Hey! Don't mess with that!" I barked and snatched it out of her hands. I check inside to see if she had broken anything.

"Hey man relax. I didn't break anything, I'm a tech junkie. I make thing and upgrade things. A typical thing from Piltover." She defended with a grin. "Name's Vi by the way. What's yours?"

"Ethan. NCR Ranger at your service." I put my helmet on to check if everything is functional.

I check my Pip-boy to see its condition. I was surprised to see a set of power armor in my inventory, both the helmet and the armor is a little beat up however. An idea popped up in my head.

"You said you were a mechanic right?" I asked without moving my head from the screen.

"In a sort yeah. Why do you ask?" VI tilted her head.

"Do you have a workshop or a garage that I could use today?"

"Well I do have a workbench in my room that has a bunch of tools. And I do have a garage on the ground floor. Why do you need it?" she has gotten up and walked next to me.

"I need to fix something of mine but I don't have to tools on me to do so. May I use your tools and the garage?"

She thought for a moment before speaking. "Sure I guess. As long as you aren't going to make a bomb or something. I'll get a summoner to teleport some of my tools down there. Follow me." she said as she walked to my door.

I nodded as I began to make a mental list of what I'll need.

"Alright here it is." she said as she lifted the door open.

Inside were four work benches. Three of them had metal and other electrical parts, the forth was clear and above it was a wall of tools. In the center of the garage was a stand of some kind. Perfect.

"Thanks. This will surely give me something to do while I wait." I made my way to the table that's clear and began to pull out parts of the power armor to work on.

"So. What are you doing?" She asked as she looked over my shoulder.

"I'm fixing a set of Power Armor." I pulled out the armor and dropped them on the table.

"Power Armor? What is that?" She walked next to me to get a better view.

"In short summary. Power Armor is a suit of armor that has servo-motors that give the wearer extra strength. I'm not just an NCR Ranger. I'm also a Paladin in a faction called the Brotherhood of Steel. They gather old world technology and preserve it to protect the people." I explained as I fix a bullet hole in the shoulder pad. "This version of armor is called the T-45d, an armor of the old world." I finish the torso and began working on the arms.

"Oh." Is all I heard her say. There was a brief moment of silence before she spoke again.

"Where did you get it from?" She said as she moved into my vision. She had a confused look on her face.

I continued working on the armor while raising my pip-boy in between us. "From this. It's called a Pip-boy. Where most of my inventory is stored."

"I know that." She waved her hand in between us. "I meant how do you get it out of your…. Inventory." She said that slow out of uncertainty.

"Well… I'm not too sure myself. It just appears when I select an item." I explain with the best of my abilities.

I didn't hear her say anything after that. After a while I hear her walk away.

"I'm going to walk through the park to meet up with cupcake for lunch. If you leave this garage, I'm going to punch you with my gauntlets on. Got it." She waited at the door for a reply.

"Yeah, Yeah. I got it." I said without looking at her. "Wait. Who's cupcake?" I asked while turning around. Only to see that she had disappeared. "Weird people." I mutter.

**2 days later….**

I step back after 48 hours of repairing the armor. I couldn't sleep and told Vi to just leave me here. The armor was standing on the crane fully repaired. I wiped the sweat off my head and rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Wow. That look awesome!" I jump slightly at the sudden outburst behind me

I turn to see Vi standing by the door. I cross my arms and sigh in annoyance. "Can you not scare me like that?" I gripe.

She ignored the complaint and walked next to me to get a better look at the armor. "So. How does it work? Do you just put it on and go?" I wipe the oil off my hands with a rag on the table next to me.

I roll my eyes and stretch. "Well it's a bit more difficult than that. Because the armor has servos, most people try and fight against it, which leads the person severely injured." I explain. "You have to go through training to wear the armor."

"Damn. I really wanted to try the armor." She said under breath.

"Not happening. But you can see it in action if you want." I offered as I walked closer to the armor.

"Sure why not. I let you use my tools after all." She leaned against the nearest table.

I walk behind the armor and took off my coat. I turned the wheel on the back and the suit opened up with a hiss. I rolled my shoulders and stepped inside.

The armor powered up as I felt the armor close me inside. The HUD powered on as I unhooked myself from the crane. I moved my arms and legs around to get a feel of the armor before moving around.

"That's sick dude." Vi said as she walked up next to the armor.

I had to look down even more because the armor added an inch or two to my height. I moved around in the armor a bit more. "It's been way too long since I last wore this."

Suddenly I heard a gasp from the entrance. I turned to see Caitlyn staring at me with what seems to be a mixture of awe and surprise.

"What is that?" she said as she took a small step forward.

"Oh hey cupcake. It's the new guy's fancy toy." Vi said with a smile.

"New guy?" Caitlyn asked. "Ethan? Is that you?"

"Yeah." I tilted my head towards Vi "You just said cupcake again." I turned to Cailyn, "Did she just call you a cupcake?"

"Yes she did. It's a nickname she calls me because I set out traps with cupcakes as bait." She said while crossing her arms and glaring at Vi.

"Wait. You set out traps with cupcakes on them? What are you trying to catch? Children?" I was getting confused.

"Not exactly. It's called 'Yordle Snap Trap', the ability that is." She tried to explain but I cut her off.

"Woah whoa. Slow down. Yordles? Abilities? What on earth are you talking about?" I shook my head.

"You really don't know much do you?" Vi said as she walked in front of me and knocked on my armor.

"Not exactly. My whole time here was either fighting or talking. Pretty much a normal day for me." I took a step back. "Don't touch me."

Vi rolled her eyes and walked next to Caitlyn. "We can teach you about this world if you want. We don't have much to do."

"Sure, I guess. But I would like to sleep first. I kind of stayed up for around 2 to 3 days." I yawned.

"Alright." Vi said as she walked to the garage door.

As I started to follow Caitlyn stepped in front of me. "You're going to walk around in that? Wouldn't that draw too much attention?"

Shit. She was right. It would look great on me to walk around in this. Might look bad on me.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. The finals are still going on. I doubt that anyone would be walking around." Vi interrupted my train of thought.

"Oh the finals are on? I completely forgot. Yeah we should be fine." Caitlyn followed behind.

What the hell are these two talking about? I'm too tired to give a shit anyway. So I followed them back to my room.

The entire walk back to the room was rather uneventful, just like Vi said it would be, until we got to my door.

A man about my height was standing by my door. He had short brown hair and was very muscular. He was wearing heavy golden and white armor and had a rather large sword strapped to his back.

Oh joy. Just the kind of person I wanted to see. I sighed softly as I mentally prepared myself for another fight.

"Garen? What are you doing here? Are you the new guard for the newbie?" Vi asked

"Not exactly. I'm here to give out information." Garen said as he walked pasted them to get in front of me.

"Are you the one that goes by Ethan?" He asked with authority.

I could tell he had some kind of military training. I cleared my throat and stood at attention. "Yeah. Is there a problem here?"

"What is this outfit? I was informed that you would be in a coat and a helmet." He glanced at my armor.

"I fixed this in the past two days to kill time. Because I don't have much to do here."

He thought for a moment before speaking. "I guess it doesn't matter. You were requested to meet the higher summoners to discuss your arrival and what your future will be here. You will be there tomorrow at noon." He turned to the other two. "Can either of you guide him to the summoning room?"

"Yeah I got it." Vi rose her hand while she was leaning against the wall.

"I suggest you not show up in this armor. It may negatively affect their decision making about you." Caitlyn said.

"Got it. May I sleep now?" I groan.

Garen nodded and walked away without saying another word.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." I quickly said as I walked to my door.

After a little complication I got through the door in the armor and locked the door. I walked to the wall next to the window and powered off the armor. I got out and closed the armor back up.

Looking at my pip-boy to see that it was 6 in the afternoon, I decided to take a long needed shower. A nice non radiated shower. After that I put on a pair of pants and walked to the window to look out to the park again to soak up a bit of the setting sun.

I must admit, I do enjoy this view of a non-destroyed area. But I can't stay here. I don't belong.

I sighed again before trudging over to the king sized bed and flopped on it. It didn't take long before the darkness of sleep consumed me in this strange world.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Other Side**

"Are you sure that this is it?"

"Yes I'm sure of it. The scout told us that this is where he went. He overheard the sniper talking to the courier about it and followed him here."

"Good. Alright men!" a man shouted over the Mojave wind. "Start clearing out this entrance so we may claim victory for the Enclave!"

The sounds of men cheering broke the silence of the night. Men walked over to the collapsed entrance of the mine and started digging with pickaxes and shovels.

The officer waked down the small hill from the entrance to a group of men standing around a black Vertibird with a white Enclave emblem painted on the side. One of the men was wearing a jet black suit with a tan trench coat over it with a cigarette lit in his mouth. The soft amber glow shined on the man's face each time he puffed. The officer salute the man as he neared.

"We have found the cave with the crystal inside. It seems that only the entrance was sealed and should only take an hour or so to breach inside, sir." The officer reported.

The man took one more breath of his cigarette before tossing the bud in the sand and quenched the embers with his shoe. "Good work soldier. When we enter, immediately set up a base of operations and put guards on the entrance. I don't want people wandering inside and see that we are here in Nevada." The man ordered.

The officer saluted once more before returning to the other to relay the orders. A soldier wearing Hellfire armor walks up to the man. "Colonel Autumn, sir. We have set up coms with the president in the Vertibird. He wants to speak to you privately."

Augustus grunted in acknowledgement and walked inside the bird and closed the door behind him.

"Mr. President. What honor do I have to speak with you again?" Augustus asked while walking up to a screen on the side that shows just a line across the screen.

"You know very well why I'm having this conversation colonel. I don't want a repeat of what happened back the purifier in D.C. 11 years ago. Where you had cold feet after talking with the child." The line moved on each spoken word.

"That was a long time ago. I thought we were over that issue when we moved into the old Navarro base to take cover all those years back." The colonel spoke with slight annoyance.

"Im only bringing this up because this is more important than the purifier, and I don't want to see it fail because of you negligence. If you back down from this as well I will have you removed myself. Am I clear." He demanded.

"Crystal." muttered the colonel. He grimaced as he remembered facing the scientist's son at the purifier. "I will make sure that nothing stops this project." The colonel took out another cigarette and lit it. "So what's the next step?" he blew out smoke.

"The next step is to find out how much of this crystal is there and why we haven't see the courier for a whole three days. If he is in there still, my orders is to bring him to me alive." The president explained. "Remember, do not fail me." The screen suddenly went blank.

Augustus rolled his eyes as he turned and walked out of the vertibird. He walked up the two soldiers outside and ordered them to follow him.

He walked up the road to observe the men as the break and transport the earth to clear the entrance.

* * *

"_No! ...Don't disable... cerebral... I'd rather be... killed... just kill... me..."_

_"You think you've escaped?! You can't outrun me, you were always under my control! Do you hear me? Do you hear me?!"_

"_You let them die! They needed you! Why didn't you help them?! Nevermind. I don't have time for this. Take the map. Just take it and go!"_

_"If you feel its loss... remember you could have turned away at any time. Gone back home, and none of this would have happened. But you had to make one last delivery, and that's why I knew you'd come, Courier. Couldn't stay away, it's who you are."_

_"Truth is, game was rigged from the start." _

BANG!

I bolted upright from the bed covered in cold sweat. 'Lucky' pointed at nothingness in the room due to fear. My body tense with the sound of my heavy breathing filling the near empty space, I slowly start to loosen up and put my pistol down slowly. I put my free hand to my temple to try and sooth the phantom pain in my skull.

I shook my head and got out of bed. I glance at the small clock next to my bed to see that it's 6 in the morning. I let out a slight groan as I stretched with a yawn then decided to take a shower. I stood in the shower as the hot water run down my back… because I was apparently taller than the shower head.

I chuckle silently. Well it could be a lot worse, I could be having cold showers in the Lucky 38 or no shower in the house in Novac. The thoughts of last night's dream crashed my thoughts and killed the mild humor I had.

I've had these dreams for about a year now, all because of that bastard Benny and all the other shit I've been through. I grit my teeth at the thought of that poor excuse of a man. He deserved what was coming to him; whether from Caesar, or the bullet from his own gun fired by yours truly.

My search for him led me through hell and back. Through that psycho elder with his mind clouded with greed for power, watching a peaceful tribe turn warlike, meeting a bunch of pre-war scientist that cut out my organs and lost my damn brain, and trudging through the hell of the divide where I almost killed another courier to stop him from launching more missiles in the Mojave. It's all over anyway, it's all in the past.

But the past never really stays behind you.

* * *

The walk to the summoners chamber was pretty uneventful. The hall was significantly busier with people running about trying to get to places. A drastic difference from the whole battle two days prior. I don't do well in crowds. So I was on high alert and tense while walking.

Garen was walking a few inches in front of me, guiding the way through the buzzing crowd. "Stay close, I don't want you to get lost and be late to this meeting. It be best if we make it there on time" He reminded me.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." I nonchalantly replied.

That was the fourth time he told me.

They had to choose lunch for my meeting. Not after lunch but during. My stomach growled as we passed by, what seems to be, the mess hall. Someone suddenly bumped into me while we passed the doors. My muscles reacted on their own as I grabbed who or whatever bumped into me.

"What the hell man?!" the person shouted. "Let go of me!" he struggled under my grip.

I realized what I did and let go quickly. The young man straighten up and smoothed out his black robe. When he looked up at me, I recoiled slightly. His eyes were a glowing neon green and his skin was a ghostly pale.

"What was that for? Damn dude, I didn't mean to run into you." He crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry, it was a force of habit." I tried to reason. Now is not the time to fight, for I had a meeting about my previous two. I don't want another under my belt.

The man looked like he was about to say something else, but was interrupted by a young lady with long brown hair.

"Venom, its fine. It was just a misunderstanding. Let's just go and eat, ok?" she begged slightly.

"Alright Anna." He smiled at her. He snapped one more glare at me before moving through the doors.

Garen was leaning against the wall next to the double doors to the chamber. "I would be careful of your actions. We don't want to have another thing to discuss."

"It was a reaction. Don't worry about it. Let's just get this over with." I walked passed him and into the room.

The whole trial was really one sided. I figured as much due to the fact that I was the one who wasn't from here.

I was in a large circular room with raised seats all around the room. Directly in front of me were five seats filled with people in bright white robes with gold shoulder pads; behind them were 11 seats with 10 people in black robes and silver shoulder pads.

Around us were seats with few people who decided to stop by and observe my trial. They were mildly chatting with each other, so the room was filled with soft voices.

The robed man in the middle of the five rose up and raised a hand to silence the room. His voice boomed in the large room. "Since one of our representatives is not responding, we will continue without him." The rest of them rose with him.

The one on the far left spoke up. "What is your name, and where did you originate?" his voice was deep and had a sort of drawl to it.

"My name is Ethan Nixon. I am from the New Californian Republic as a solder of their army. I am also a courier there."

"Where is this republic?" a female voice called out from the right of the middle.

"It's in the Mojave Wasteland in Nevada. Pre-War place called Las Vegas, now called New Vegas."

"This is not from our world, is it not?" another male voice called from the far right.

"It is not. I come from a world called Earth. I'm not sure how I was transported, but the last thing I remember was a large light blue crystal in the middle of a mine."

"A light blue crystal?" a voice called from the middle left.

"Yes. It reacted when a beam from a laser rifle hit its surface."

Murmurs slowly spread around the room after my explanation. The five men and women whispered to each other before turning back towards me. "Would the crystal happen to look like this?" the man in the middle asked. The hands on the man to the far left glowed blue as a projection of the crystal appeared above everyone.

"Yeah, that's exactly what it was."

The murmurs grew louder. The head man raised his hand again to silence the room. "We are in agreement that it is strange that a Nexus crystal landed in your world, however we will discuss that a later date. We are here to discuss and judge your actions while you were here."

I wanted to ask them what the hell they were talking about, but I held myself back. The middle dude gestured to the other people to sit down.

"Can summoner Zach come up to explain what all you have told us? Please."

Zach walked from his seat from the left of us and stood at a podium to begin explaining all of the fun I had the pleasure to have after I woke up. My mind wondered to the seats behind the big five people. Who are they representing? And who is the one missing?

"Mister Ethan." A voice snapped me out of my train of thought.

"Yes?"

"Was all that he stated, correct?" the middle asked.

"Um, I think so. Sorry I lost my train of thought." I admitted

"Did you attack 4 of our champion and severely injure one of the 4." The man seemed to grow impatient by the tone of his voice.

"Hold on. One of those four tried to kill me. I.."

"Answer the question immediately." He ordered.

"Yes. I attacked three out of self-defense and injured one by accident." I crossed my arms.

The room was dead silent after my answer. Everyone seemed stunned at me for injuring one of their own. Well I'm sure they had every reason to be.

Suddenly the doors flew open and a robbed figure ran inside. "Sorry! I completely forgot that we had a trial today."

I whipped around to see that it was that Venom dude that I had ran into earlier. His eyes widen in shock.

"You again? What are you doing here?" he yelled. A heartbeat later he realized why. "Oh. You're the guy that's on trial."

"Summoner Venom. What are you talking about." The robed woman asked.

"This guy put me in a choke hold earlier today." He angrily said while pointing his thumb towards me.

"Dude, I told you that I didn't mean to." I defended myself.

"Venom. Please come to your seat. We will add this to our line of questioning." The man in the middle said.

Venom glared at me as he walked passed. He walked up the stairs and flopped in his seat, his eyes still fixed on me.

"Why did you put Summoner Venom in to a choke hold." One of the robbed men asked me.

"It was just a reaction! I didn't even realize that I was doing it till I did it."

All five of them began whispering to each other. I could not believe this. They cannot be seriously thinking about adding that to my list of charges. The one to the far left rose up.

"We have decided that we will have a small meeting to discuss with our representatives to judge your fate. We will have a 10 minuet recess." In a flash of blue light, all 16 people disappeared.

I shook my head in disbelief. They are seriously going to put that into my charges. Yasuo, Caitlyn, and Sona walked up behind me, but I remained looking forward.

"Well that could've gone better." Yasuo scratched the back of his head.

"You think?" I said sarcastically. I turned towards them. "What are the punishments for what I did?"

"Usually they would ban you from the matches. But that's for current champions. For you, I'm not sure." Caitlyn explained.

"Fucking fantastic." I threw my hands in the air. I sighed, "How is Soraka doing?"

"_She's fine. She is a bit shaken up from what happened. But whatever you gave her helped her physically heal her in two days to full health._" Sona's voice echoed into my head.

"That's good." I turn my head to look at the empty seats.

"I wonder what they are going to do with me."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The Results**

Well this is the end of me. I didn't know what I was expecting after a trial.

Freedom? Nope.

A way back home? Nah.

"But as a god damn servant?!" I shouted at nobody.

Heads turned at my direction with startled gazes from the people around me. I groaned as I trudged through one of the many courtyards this place has to offer.

"Well not exactly a servant." A voice said behind me. "But more as a pawn in politics." Yasuo walked into my field of view.

"Oh joyous me, politics. If there is nothing I love more is politics." I groaned. "Is there a bar around here? I need a drink."

Yasuo chuckled,"Yeah there is a bar, I'll take you there because I could use a drink myself." He tilted his head in the direction of the bar and motioned me to follow.

I trudged up next to him,"How long have you been doing this shit?"

"About a year now? I'm not sure. It's been so long that I have seem to forgotten." He sighed, "It's not all that bad, granted it's a bit disorienting at first, but it will all be a blur."

I grunted as we came up to a set of wooden doors with a neon sign above it that said 'Explosive Cask'.

How comforting.

Yasuo opened the tavern doors and we were both assaulted by the smell of alcohol and tobacco. Not that much different from the outpost back home, I cringed a bit from the similarities. Still, the walls looked new and the floor wasn't cracked and rotted away, huge plus there.

But that's where the differences end. Windows lined the back wall away from the door and there was a wrap-around bar in the center with tables that surrounded the walls on the sides. The color scheme was the same too, still that dark depressing gray look. At least it's brighter.

Yasuo walked to the bar in the center and sat in front of a man behind the counter wiping it with a cloth. He was rather bulbous and bald with an orange beard that went down to his chest.

"Why look who came back! And with a new fella with ye. Say, would ye' be the fella that crashed in the other courtyard a few days back?" the big man exclaimed

"Yeah he's the one, I'm guessing words travel fast around here?" Yasuo chuckled.

"Ye' got that right. Come on now, sit! I ain't gonna hurt ya!" the man motioned me to sit next to Yasuo.

I walked cautiously to the bar and sat on the barstool while glancing around the bar. I wasn't about to take any chances for attacks. "Ye alright my boy? Ye seem rather rigid."

I jolted my head towards the other man. "Yeah. I'm fine." I turned back around to check all the corners of the bar.

"He was the guy that was on trial earlier today, he's just a bit on the edge because of the sentencing." Yasuo explained. "I'll take a saucer of sake with a cup of your special brew." he ordered. I turned around after mentally clearing of any possible threats.

"I'll just take the brew." I hesitantly took of my helmet and set it on the counter next to me.

"What is that other thing you got?" I turned to Yasuo as our drinks were put in front of us.

"Sake. It's a traditional Ionian drink. Want some?" he offered.

"I'm good. I'll just stick to-" my voice failed me as I saw my drink. It was a bright purple drink with some carbonation bubbling to the top. "Is that a purple beer?"

"Yes it is! It's my personal ale that I made awhile back! It's guaranteed to knock yer' ass to the floor." the man laughed. "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! The' name's Gragas, a champion of the' league and the' owner of this little bar. And what'll yours be?"

"My name is Ethan." I nodded to the man. I picked up the glass and sipped the top of the glass to get a taste. I immediately started coughing from the burn of the alcohol, the taste of wine and beer clashed in my mouth. "Jesus..fucking...christ!" I exclaim.

The two men started to laugh at my misfortune. "I told ye' lad! I never lie about my own drinks." he banged the counter.

Yasuo patted my shoulder, "It's always the first sip that puts people off guard. It's gets better after that."

I sat back up and whipped my mouth of the spit that drooled out. I picked up the cup again and hesitantly took a sip. Just like he said, wasn't that bad. I shrugged and took a long swig.

After they stopped laughing, Gragas leaned on the countertop,"So how did the' trial go? I had to leave after the recess to tend my bar."

I sighed, "Well..."

* * *

"This trial is back in session." a voice echoed in the room silencing everyone. In a flash, the men and women returned back to the seats in the front of the courtroom.

"Ethan please stand." The woman ordered. I hesitantly rose.

"We have been discussing on your fate. And we decided that you would be executed for your actions and the disruption of peace here." The man with the deep accent said.

My eyes widened and my grip on the rail in front of me tightened, "That's horseshit!" I jabbed my index finger at them. "I had no idea of what the hell was going on at the time you fucking pri-" I started to yell.

"However," The man in the middle interrupted me,"Summoner Zach had told us what you had told him that night. And we agreed to belay that last decision. Instead, we decided to have you join the league as a champion until we figure out how to return you home."

Dead silence spread across the courtroom. I slowly brought my hand back in shock. "Um, What?" was all I could say.

"You will be observed in your training and you will be participating in a match in two days time." A man to the center left explained. The man in the center turned to the people behind him. "Are we in agreement?" which was followed by a bunch of yes's and yeah's in reply.

"Summoner Venom, Any comments?" The man in the middle asked.

Venom sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I don't care as long he doesn't try to put me in a headlock."

"Woah hold on. Hold the fuck on. Why the hell would I join this organization?" I yelled. "I didn't want to be here in the fucking first place!"

"We are giving you an option to redo what trouble you have caused here in this place." The man in the middle explained.

"It wasn't even me the last time! One of your people attacked me!" Frustration grew in my voice.

"We could just execute you, don't forget that was our original decision. So, do you still want to decline this offer?" he asked.

I grit my teeth and gripped the rail in front of my tightly till my knuckles turned white. "No." I forced through my teeth.

"Then it is settled. From this day on, you are an official champion of the League of Legends, keep in mind of the rules that will be given to you after your test tomorrow. Do you accept these terms?" The man In the middle asked.

"I don't really have much of a choice do I?" I mumbled. "I accept the terms."

"Very well. Champions! I introduce to you, 'Ethan. The Courier' to the League."

* * *

..And I became a champion after that." I took another swig.

"I see. Well welcome to the club! Just because you just joined, the drinks are on the house. So drink up!" He filled up both of our cups to the brim.

Oh yeah, joyous me.

I sighed and drank with the two champions absent mindedly listening to them talking about small stories.

My mind began to wander and the thought of the Mojave wasteland popped up into my mind. Not sure why such a brutal place would show, but I guess it was my home. A home full of war, savagery, killing, destruction, and old booze. But it was my home.

**A/N: I'M BACK! Kinda... So I'm not gonna lie, I could not, for the life of me, figure out how to make this chapter longer than it is now. That lead to frustration and me pushing this story away for a LONG time. A REALLY long time. However, I do have more motivation to continue writing as much as possible before more like this chapter happen. I was warned of this but did not listen. Anyway, I know I left a lot of you waiting, and this chapter is a bit short, but its gonna be the end of the year soon. So yeah. **

**Enjoy, and the other chapter is in the works right now**


End file.
